


Stony or Steve/Tony or Superboyfriends

by Evanna_Adams



Series: Hundred and One Ways to Say 'I Love You' or HAOWTSILY [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Embarrassed Steve, Fluff, M/M, amused Tony, don't have the link, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanna_Adams/pseuds/Evanna_Adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of stories for Steve/Tony. Unrelated. Totally. Just. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destruction of Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to actually be able to write even if they are short stories.  
> Also, there was a post on tumblr. So that's the inspiration. If anyone can link me, that'd be great.

Steve stared hard at Fury.

“No,” he enunciated slowly.

“Anyone with eyes can see it, Rogers. And I have only one eye,” Fury said, sighing.

 The Avengers was a group of children. They couldn’t be old enough. Definitely not nearing a hundred years old. Then again, he had been asleep for seventy percent out of that.

“God forbid, you’re cheating, and I get you in trouble,” Fury said, picking up the phone and dialing a number.

“I’m not cheating,” Steve complained.

Fury rolled his eyes and looked away from him.

Steve was left to stand stoically.

“Tony Stark?” Fury asked, putting on a fake smile.

“Hey, Nick,” Tony called in, cheerily, voice a little strained.

“Did I, uh, catch you in the middle of something?” Fury asked. “And don’t call me Nick, Anthony.”

The eye roll could practically be heard through the silence. “You got it, Boss,” he said, breathing shallowly. “I was running,” he clarified.

“Yeah, I don’t care. You’re charged with the destruction of government proper-“

“Aw, come on. I didn’t mean to break in through that window. It just happened because-“

“I mean something more recent,” Fury said, loudly, to get through to Tony.

“Uh… If I was drunk and I did something… I’m sorry?”

“God forbid you were drunk,” Fury murmured darkly.

“He wasn’t drunk,” Steve piped in.

“Oh, hey, Steve,” Tony said, grin audible in his voice.

Steve didn’t reply.

“What did I do?” Tony asked.

~*~

_Earlier that day:_

“Tony…” Steve murmured, voice still sleep ridden and soft. “You should really… Ah, let me… Go.”

Tony hummed against Steve’s skin and pulled off with a pop. “I don’t think so,” he said, latching his teeth on Steve’s shoulder and sucking.

Steve gasped and arched his back against the mattress. “You’re… Evil,” he murmured, his fingers flexing in Tony’s hair.

“Uh-huh,” Tony murmured, letting Steve’s reddened skin go and licking gently over it.

He smiled at Steve, sitting up on his hard packed hips. He ran his fingers over the smatter of the hickeys all over Steve’s neck and shoulders. Steve gasped at the touch to his sensitive skin, his heart fluttering. He was gorgeous, lying beneath Tony, all strong muscles and well defined body. His eyes were still hooded, pupils blown wide. But Tony could tell if he wasn’t quick enough, Steve was going to get up now and leave. He leaned in and claimed Steve’s swollen lips for a kiss, Steve moaning into his mouth. Tony moaned back in reply.

Before they knew it, Steve was an hour late, but he couldn’t exactly be angry about it.

Tony kissed his cheek, fondly, before he left and Steve gave him his sweet smile.

~*~

_Back to present:_

“Destruction of government property, Stark,” Fury said slowly, as though to a particularly slow child.

Tony breathed into the phone. “I don’t under-“

“You left hickeys on Rogers’ neck!” Fury burst out.

Steve shifted uncomfortably, mouth set in a straight line.

There was a pause and then Tony was laughing like he never had laughed before. “Destru-destruction of government property? Golden…” he said, laughing.

Steve’s brow furrowed while Fury made a face. “This is why I don’t like you, Stark.”

“Oh, you love me, Fury,” Tony said dismissively. “I love you, baby,” he called into the phone, aimed at Steve.

Steve sighed, rolling his eyes, shoulders relaxing just by a fraction.

“Don’t do it again,” Fury breathed out slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, hanging up.

“Get out of my sight, Rogers.”

There was a pause and then, Steve walked out, unsure of what had just happened.


	2. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing Steve. That's all.

It had been a rough few weeks following the New York attack.

Clint and Natasha took a while off from SHIELD, staying at the Stark Tower. They came down only during food. Somehow, wordlessly and unanimously, the Avengers ate together, except Thor. The duo was as secretive as ever but they meshed well with the team. Clint was the only one who actually humored Tony. Natasha really made an effort get to know Bruce.

Thor dropped by a few times to tell them about Loki’s arrest, and to meet Jane. She had a good time with Tony and Bruce, working in Tony’s lab.

Even though Bruce was ready to leave the second the attack was over, he stayed. He stayed on his own floor, the ceiling higher than all the others, protective glass casing and doors that wouldn’t open without codes. And certainly couldn’t be operated and/or broken with giant fingers. Pepper insisted that he could pick any other floor, if he wanted. But Bruce loved it. For once, he felt a curl of hope in the pit of his stomach. He had forgotten what it felt like.

Tony wouldn’t show it, or talk about it, but he was not okay. He had almost died. It wouldn’t have been the first time, but it didn’t change the trauma that he had been through. It stressed him, and even when all the Avengers read straight into it, they didn’t mention it. They knew they couldn’t bring Tony to have a heart to heart.

Steve, well, he didn’t know why he wasn’t back at his apartment already. He told himself that he was just sticking with the team. Even as his eyes followed Tony, carefully. He had thought that Tony was much different from Howard. Howard had been self-obsessed but he was a good man, and refused to shove his superiority into other people’s face. He never hid behind a suit of armor or pretended to be more than what he was. Pepper had told him once that that wasn’t the Howard Tony had known. That Tony was a much better man than Howard. Before the attack, Steve would have scoffed at the idea. But now… Now he thought that maybe he was wrong. What would America say.

They were volatile. The second one of them left, the others would follow to settle into their own corners of the universe. Bruce had been right; they were a recipe for chaos. But they moved together, like it was in their DNA. They were a team. Besides, who else understood the pride and the predicament of saving the world.

It was late at night about six weeks after the attack, and Steve was situated in the living room with a blanket and a book. Stark Tower had an extensive library and Steve found all the books that had been recommended to him. He was on the Order of the Phoenix, and according to a reviewer online, the ending was going to rip his heart out.

There was a sudden power surge. The lights flickered for a moment but then they sustained. The house settled as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“Jarvis?” Steve murmured.

“That was Mr. Stark testing his equipment, sir,” the cool, British voice replied.

Steve sighed and nodded. So, the man was still awake. Tony barely slept. There had been several ploys to get him to bed. After two weeks of the ploys, Tony just played along, went to his room, and then returned when the coast was clear. They weren’t sure what he was working on, but he was working at a feverish pace.

Gathering the blanket around his shoulders, Steve put the thick book on the couch and took the elevator down to the lab. Tony had his back to him, as Steve entered after inputting a code. He didn’t say anything, just watched Tony stare at the innards of a suit.

“You know, _Steve,_ it’s rude to walk into someone’s lab when their suit is undone.”

Steve didn’t speak, just walked closer. The circuit, as he could see now seemed to be in perfect shape. He learned a lot since the board in the helicarrier. This meant that Tony was tweaking with it, trying to make it better and upgrade it. The man never stopped. He had added an ice cream dispenser to one of the suits the other day. Except Clint, no one had been particularly impressed with it.

There were several moments of silence, where Tony’s hand was poised over the suit, a soldering iron in his hand. He sighed and put the iron away, before turning around to face Steve in his swivel chair.

“You got something to say?” Tony asked.

Steve looked at his face carefully. There were circles around Tony’s eyes and he seemed exhausted. He really shouldn’t be working with delicate equipment in this state. But Tony would rather throw money on it, than talk about it.

Pulling the blanket closer around his shoulders, he shook his head and turned his eyes to the suit.

Tony pursed his lips and looked down at the ground. Steve rounded the suit, opposite to where Tony was sitting, and looked inside the suit. It was enrapturing and humbling. Howard’s work never looked so… Neat. Not that he was going to tell Tony that.

“Pepper broke up with me,” Tony said, a wry smile curling his lips and his huge eyes set on Steve.

Steve looked up sharply at the words, and immediately tamped down the sympathy. Tony wouldn’t appreciate that.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, and sincerely.

Tony shrugged, getting up and moving the wrench around on the table. He nodded as he looked down at the table. It seemed as though Steve had just passed a test.

“Yeah, it was bound to happen. She said…” Tony hesitated, the words stuck in his throat. He shook his head, putting the wrench down carefully as though it was made of glass.

Moving away from the table, he walked to the window side of the lab, looking over at breathtaking view of New York. But Tony wasn’t really looking.

“She told me that it was for my own good,” Tony said, his hands fisted. He slipped the fists inside his pockets, glancing at Steve over his shoulder. “She said that I was using up too much energy taking care of myself, and… And it felt like an obligation to be her… She called me ‘partner’. That I couldn’t handle putting up this act, and staying true to her. She said she was giving me time. And that she would stick around for everything.”

He turned around. “We’re still friends,” he said nodding his head with a smile.

Steve couldn’t hide the sympathy this time, and he couldn’t look away. The smile slipped off Tony’s face and he turned back around to face the window.

“I’m sorry, Tony. Maybe you should talk to someone. Someone profession-“

“You know I still see it clearly. You guys weren’t there, obviously. But it was the whole universe, Steve. The entire universe and I saw it all. My suit, of course didn’t have enough power, and a million things went wrong out there – I won’t go into details. It was… Beautiful. And it almost killed me. I relive that moment whenever I close my eyes. I see it clearly. The expanse. The Leviathans. The mother-ship. Everything. And I feel the nuke flying out of my hands into the ship. I feel the portal closing beneath me… I could tell you what happened there. Scientifically, I mean,” he said, considering Steve over his shoulder. “But I have no idea what’s going on in here,” he said, softly, tapping his forehead.

“I-“

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry, because you have no idea. You have no idea, Steve. You don’t see what I see every time I close my eyes. You don’t know what it’s like to have my suit try to kill my girlfriend.” He stopped. “Ex-girlfriend,” he corrected with a twisted smile.

Steve didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t know. But to say that Steve didn’t know pain was stupid. Tony was a complicated man, and he didn’t need Steve’s sympathy. He didn’t need his apology.

Steve breathed slowly and opened his mouth.

Tony let out a huff of breath and looked away from him. He rocked on the heels of his boots.

“Almost seventy years since it happened, and I still wake up at night,” Steve murmured, shifting his feet. Feet apart, hands behind his back. He was acutely aware of Tony stopping all movement. It was only the sound of their breathing in the giant room, even Dummy and Butterfingers weren’t moving. “I still see - Bucky falling off the train. I can feel the contact lost, and I relive the feeling of loss every night like I did in that moment. Nobody,” he spoke, looking up. “None of us expect you to just get over it.”

Tony’s throat clicked as he swallowed. Steve looked at his reflection in the window. His eyes were suspiciously wet, and Steve couldn’t help but move closer. He was hesitant and careful, but Tony didn’t move away.

Steve wrapped the blanket and his arms around Tony. That was something Tony had not been expecting. He looked at Steve, surprised, for a moment forgetting everything.

“What are you doing?” Tony questioned, not unkindly.

“I believe this is some way of comforting,” Steve murmured, a small smile on his lips.

Tony laughed inspite of himself. “Yeah, it is a way,” he conceded, shaking his head disbelieving.

“Why are you here, Cap?” Tony asked a few moments later.

“I… I don’t know,” Steve answered truthfully.

Tony didn’t say, but his hand crept up to rest over Steve’s hand. He patted his hand, gently.

“What do you do when you can’t sleep?”

“Gym. I beat the crap out of sand bags. I learnt how to stitch those together, seeing as how quickly I seem to go through them.”

“We should spar sometime. I seem to have a lot of time on my hands.”

“You need to sleep sometime, Tony.”

“I know.”

Steve’s arms tightened around the man before him. “When I was a kid, I used to get sick a lot. My mother used to sing to me when I couldn’t sleep. Put me right to sleep, I don’t know why. When she, uh, she passed away, Bucky got me one of those records and players. He saved up for a couple of months to get me those.”

“Are you suggesting I should invest in a music player, Captain Rogers?” Tony asked, a light edge to his voice.

Steve huffed a soft laugh and shrugged. “I’m just saying you should try it.”

“I’m not the classical kind of guy.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You can listen to your Highways to Hell, Tony.”

“So you’ve been listening,” Tony commented, amused.

“It’s hard to miss, when he’s practically shouting.”

“It’s a much respected genre, Rogers.”

“I believe you,” he said rolling his eyes.

Tony huffed. “So, Taylor Swift can put me to sleep?”

“Or Justin Bieber.”

“You know about Bieber?”

“I’ve heard about him.”

“Ew. You need proper education, Capsicle.”

“I really don’t like that nickname.”

“You think I care?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“You know me better than I thought.”

“I do.”

Tony eyed Steve who felt the starting of a blush on his cheek. “Bet you have the voice of an angel.”

“No, I sound like a broken record,” Steve replied, laughing.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Okay.”

“You are not taking up my challenge are you?”

“Not in the very least.”

“Aw, come on. I’m a sad man who can’t sleep.”

“You can’t use that card, Tony.”

“Of course I can. I just broke up with my girlfriend, and I haven’t slept in a week.”

_“When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do._

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Suddenly, it comes in you_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

_When a star is born_

_They possess a gift or two._

_One of them is this_

_They have the power to make a wish come true._ ”

Tony was smiling fondly at Steve by the end of it. “You’re right. You don’t sound like an angel,” he said, his voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat and looked away.

“Yeah, well.”

“Disney, though. Good choice.”

“Cliff Edwards, 1940.”

“Ah. I knew you would be a fan of the animated.”

“I am.”

The side of Tony’s mouth lifted. “Of course, you are.”

Steve hid his smile in Tony’s shoulder.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“It’s alright, Tony. That’s what teammates do, isn’t it.”

“Pretty sure if you tried it with Natasha, she’d kill you. And Bruce would accidentally turn into the Hulk.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but laughed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Clint would love it though. He’d probably sing with you. _Loudly._ ”

“That is what I fear.”

“Puts the fear of life in you.”

“It sure does.”

“I think…” Tony trailed off, looking away from Steve. He seemed lost in thought.

Steve waited a moment, before, “Tony?”

“I want to attempt to sleep.”

“Do you… Do you need me to do anything?”

Tony swallowed. “I’m going to ask Jarvis to wake me up if I begin to show signs of distress. Could you – uh – be there, if he asks you to?”

Steve squeezed Tony infinitesimally. “I could sing to you.”

“I want to sleep, Cap. Not stay awake,” Tony replied, lightly. Though, Steve didn’t think he was really joking.

He laughed, pressing his lips together in a smile and nodded. “I’ll ask Jarvis when you need an alarm.”

Tony chuckled, his eyes twinkling. “You do that.”

He squeezed Steve’s hand and moved away. Steve dropped his hands and the blanket.

“Good night, Cap,” Tony whispered, starting to walk towards the door. He stopped there. The moment seemed to stretch; Tony frozen with his hand on the handle. “I’m not… I’m not pushing you away,” he murmured, his head turning towards Steve.

He was under the shadow so Steve could only make out his silhouette. The serum had enhanced his vision, so Steve could see the shine of his eyes and the way his shoulders moved with every breath. His arc reactor lit up his chin and reflected into the glass door. Tony seemed to realize that and looked into the glass, smiling at it slightly. Steve smiled back, awkward and unsure.

“I like you. I do. More after you actually learnt about the relays and now you can tell more about circuit boards,” he said his smile wider.

Steve grinned, his head bowed, but eyes still on Tony. “I am glad you appreciate my struggle.”

Tony’s grin brightened, and he nodded. “Yeah, ‘struggle’. You… You’re cool, okay? I like you. But…”

“Let me guess. You’re a sad man who just broke up and you need time.”

Tony inclined his head, looking at Steve’s reflection. “Got it right in one. Think you can wait for me, Cap?”

He meant it as a joke. Steve knew that. He turned his chin up, standing in his most sincere stance. “Always.”

Tony stilled for a second, his grin melting into a sweet smile. “You make me weak in the knees,” he said. It took Steve’s enhanced ears to hear the slight shake in his voice.

Steve smiled. “Good night, Tony.”

“Good night, Steve.”


End file.
